Trouble lights are well known, and are used particularly in the automobile repair business. Such lights comprise a handle fixed to the end of an extension cord, and having a lamp socket at one end, usually with a reflector and shield or guard across the reflector and protecting the light bulb from damage. The long cord extending from the trouble light adds considerably to the cost, and makes it often prohibative for use in the home or by the home mechanic. Furthermore, it is usually the light itself, rather than the long cord, that limits the useful life of the trouble light. Unfortunately, using current practices it is necessary to throw the cord away with the remainder of the trouble light. It is not economically feasible to recycle the cord with a new light.